The Feinstein Institute for Medical Research, the research branch of the North Shore-LIJ Health System, has witnessed a rapid and sustained growth in its research programs in immunology and inflammation, neurosciences, genetics, and oncology. Since 2005, research funding from the National Institutes of Health has grown by more than 50% to over $40 million in 2010. During that same time period, the translational nature of the research programs at the Feinstein has led to increased use of animals in research: our daily average rodent population has more than tripled to over 8,000 individuals housed in our 4,400 sq. ft. facility. In response to the growth of research across the Health System, the Feinstein has recently completed the construction of a 60,000 sq. ft. addition to the Boas Marks Pavilion, the primary site of wet bench research. Included in this addition is a new, 10,000 sq ft rodent vivarium, immediately adjacent to and contiguous with the existing facility. We herein propose the purchase and installation of 19 Allentown, Inc. high-density micro-isolator cages and racks for the barrier facility in the new vivarium. These racks and cages will increase facility flexibility and biocontainment, and complete the fit-out of the new vivarium.